desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
It Wasn't Meant to Happen
"It Wasn't Meant to Happen" is the 43rd episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot While walking baby Lily during an afternoon on Wisteria Lane, Gabrielle and Carlos are approached by Dale, Lily's biological father and brother of Frank who is Libby's ex-boyfriend. Dale walks with the Solises who know why he is there and try to prevent him from taking the baby and creating a scene. Dale tells them that he wants the baby back and that although he is not of legal age, his brother Frank will raise the baby. Gabrielle refuses to take part in this since she legally holds temporary custody of the child. The following day, Gabrielle makes a surprise visit to Dale's school where a pep rally is being held. Gabrielle then quietly pulls Dale aside and asks him to sign the papers or she will embarrass him in front of the entire football team. Dale is not intimidated by Gabrielle's threat and proceeds to sit down. Gabrielle then enters the gymnasium and takes the podium and begins to speak to the students who are far from ecstatic. After much convincing, Dale signs the necessary papers granting Gabrielle and Carlos custody and to continue with the ongoing adoption. However, minutes later, police arrive at the Solis home to take baby Lily back. Gabrielle is befuddled since Dale signed away his custodial rights. The police officer then tells him that the biological mother Libby changed her mind. Gabrielle is then forced to surrender the baby and is restrained by Carlos when she becomes extremely emotional. Bree continues to develop her feelings for Peter and attempts to kiss him after an A.A. meeting. However, shortly after, they are caught by Peter's sexual addiction sponsor, Claude. Claude is upset at Peter's bad judgment and tells Peter to say goodbye to Bree. Peter does as he is told and leaves with his sponsor. Bree later visits Claude at the donut shop where he works and demand that he lay off Peter. Claude tells Bree that he cannot since Peter will regress and become an addict again. Bree soon receives an idea to bring Peter back. When a cocaine addict visits Claude he hands Claude the cocaine and leaves. Soon after, police arrive to purchase donuts when Bree gives them a tip that Claude is in possession of illegal drugs. Days later, Peter tells Bree that he is shocked that his best sponsor was found with drugs. Bree then asks Peter if he would like her to be his sponsor. Peter rejects the offer since she would not understand. Bree then tries to convince him to accept her since she has experience with men such as Rex and George. Peter later calls Bree from a bathroom at a lifestyle party and asks that she come pick him up. Bree soon arrives where she is whisked into the bathroom and told by Peter that this is what he was once like. Bree tries to assure him that she is caring and will help him to the best of her ability. The two then walk out of the bathroom and leave the party. To avoid another late night at the office, Lynette tries to help her boss Ed with his marital woes since he is afraid to go home. Lynette persuades Ed to create an aphrodisiac and set the mood for his wife. While chatting with his wife via an instant message, Ed begins to develop writer's block and asks Lynette to help him with the instant message. Lynette proceeds to set the mood for Ed and Fran however the following day Ed reveals to Lynette that they had a horrible evening. To make things worse, Ed promised to fire one of his employees who wrote the instant message. Ed promises not to fire Lynette because she is a powerful asset at the firm but begins to find dirt on her husband, Tom to play the scapegoat much to Lynette's chagrin. Betty Applewhite manages to sell the house without consulting Matthew and warns him that they are leaving. Matthew recommends that instead of moving that they put Caleb away. Betty refuses seeing as Caleb needs his family and that they would be an asset to his crime. Matthew and Danielle then concoct a scheme in order to convince Betty to reconsider. One evening, Caleb visits Danielle and attempts to rape her. Bree soon discovers them after hearing Danielle scream and pulls out her gun. Bree then storms into the bedroom and puts Caleb at gunpoint. Danielle asks that Bree not call the police because the Applewhites will also be in trouble. Bree then visits Betty and calls their truce off. Betty agrees and the following morning she and Matthew look at psychiatric facilities. Betty however thinks of a better idea and decides to contemplate poisoning Caleb with phenobarbital. In the beginning of this episode we see how many women Karl Mayer succeeded to leave without being noticed (in the morning he was leaving a message on the pillow and leaving the room quietly, a few seconds before that woman would wake up). Karl attempts to quietly break up with Edie in the same way but is soon caught in the act when he attempts to escape because Eddie's alarm clock sounds before he can leave the romm. Edie wakes up, sees the message, sees Karl with the bag, Karl smiles and hurrily escapes but can't drive off because he can't switch on the car. Edie reaches, they argue, Edie goes to take smth. metallic to damage the car, but Karl succedes to drive off before Edie can reach him only his car's front to be hit by truck. Smoke comes out of the car. Later, Edie seeks comfort from the other wives, especially from Susan, whom Karl has also betrayed. Edie then enlists the help of Susan when she has suspicions about who Karl is cheating with. Edie soon takes Susan to a Hooters-type restaurant and accuses a waitress of being slutty. A fight soon ensues and Susan is forced to intervene when Edie is attacked by several waitresses. The following day, Edie thanks Susan for helping her and alerts her that she has hired a detective to learn who Karl has been spending his time with and not to be alarmed. Trivia * Although credited, Paul Young (Mark Moses), Zach Young (Cody Kasch), Mike Delfino (James Denton), and Andrew Van De Kamp (Shawn Pyfrom) do not appear in this episode. *Due to time constraints, the opening credits were cut. *The episode title is that of the song "It Wasn't Meant to Happen", which was written for, but cut from, the Stephen Sondheim musical Follies. *French Title: Courage, fuyez (Courage, Abscond) *German Title: Verzweifelte Gebete (Desperate Prayers) *Italian Title: Non Doveva Succedere (It Wasn't Meant To Happen) *Hungarian Title: Fohászok, fogadkozások (Prayers, Professions) *Polish Title: To nie powinno się zdarzyć (It Wasn't Meant to Happen) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV-14